


Roses, devils flower

by ek_toemte



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Guns, Hugs, Sad, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ek_toemte/pseuds/ek_toemte
Summary: Here I was, thinking my past would stay in the past...
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Roses, devils flower

Cases weren’t funny per say, but it sure beat all the paperwork we had to go through following said case. The stack of files on my desk looked like a mountain and I thought it wouldn’t ever end, but I was determined to finish them all today. Therefore I pulled my sleeves up and got to the first file and worked my way through them one file after the other. 

After an hour I had written a whole two files from my pile and decided to give them to Hotch so they didn’t take up room on my desk. “Are you done already?” he asked confused as I put the them on his desk “No, I just don’t have space on my desk” I laugh. Outside his office I stood a minute looking from my files to the kitchen wondering if I should get some coffee. I let out a huge sigh and go back to my desk so I could finish my files faster, and actually get home this evening. 

Two hours later I had managed to make a much bigger dent in my stack of files and delivered them to Hotch. Unfortunately I was very close to falling asleep on top of my desk, I took a break to massage my writing hand. “This is hilarious” I hear Derek laugh before I felt a paper ball hit the side of my head “F*ck you” I growl at him before someone puts a cup of coffee on my desk. Looking up I see Emily standing there with a soft smile “You’re an Angel” I smile and almost chug the coffee down. 

In the middle of a file the work phone on my desk started ringing “Special Agent Jones, how may I help you?” I ask only to receive no answer. I look at Derek with a confused look “Hello?” I ask when I could hear someone breath, yet they still didn’t answer. hanging up I look at my coworkers “Weird” I shrug and continue working. 

“Finally done” I cheer to myself to the annoyance of the others “Could someone take these? Henry got sick” JJ’s voice came from behind me. Looking from her to the others I could see her looking worried and that no one would do it “I’ll do it” I pout at the others I was mad at them. Reid was kind enough to bring me a new cup of coffee before he left, the others just gave me a pat on the back. “Good luck” Derek laughs at my misery when JJ gave me a hug in thanks before she rushed out. 

JJ’s files had so many details she had to write, and I have no idea how she managed that all the time.   
One AM I was finally done “You need a ride?” Hotch asked when I delivered the files, looking out I saw the pouring rain. “If it’s not a hassle” I smile and go to my desk to fetch my bag and met Hotch by the elevators to go down. “Where’s your car?” I ask him while looking around “Over there” he points out into the rain, and I groan at the fact that I didn’t have a jacket. Hotch takes of his coat and put it over our heads before we run over to his car and he even opens the door for me. 

Driving to my house didn’t take long since I lived close enough to the office that I could walk, which I do every day. “Here we are” Hotch parked the car 3 metres from my door “Thank you” I smile and kiss his cheek before getting out. Standing under the little roof over my front door I waved as he drove away, then I unlocked the door and went inside. I put my keys in the bowl by my door and turn on the lights. Looking at the floor I could only stare in shock at all the flowers, on the floor of my home there were laying hundreds of roses. 

I decided to check the rest of my house before I did anything else. Walking around my house with a gun was something I never thought I would have to do. This was supposed to be my new start and for a brief moment it was my safe haven, but now I wasn’t to sure. Deciding to pack new clothes before I call someone I walk over to my walk in closet I switch the old with new. Carrying the dirty clothes to the bathroom I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary until I close the mirror and see the body in the bathtub. I barely register my scream before I run out of my own house in a panic with the bag halfway open on my hand. 

Running in the rain I barely register the fact that I’m not wearing shoes or a jacket. The only thing on my mind was getting to safety, and right now safety was my office. Deciding someone would probably call the cops or something if I walked in the front door I take the back door and the stairs to the BAU. The only couches in the office were in the break room, Hotch’s office and Rossi’s office. Not wanting everyone to see the mess I am I went up to Rossi’s office and lay down on the couch, so tired and emotionally drained I didn’t even change out of my soaking clothes. 

That night all I dreamt of was him and how he found me, it was too good to be true when I thought he would’ve given up. I could feel myself tossing and turning all night, and I was on high alert in case something bad were to happen. Suddenly I feel someone grabbing my shoulder, in a panic I grab the gun from underneath the pillow and pointed it at whoever touched me. I put it away as soon as I see it was only Derek trying to wake me up “Sorry Derek” I whisper and put the gun on the floor when I sit up. “What’s wrong doll?” he asks seeing me with my head in my hands near a breakdown “He’s back” I whimper, it only takes him two seconds to know what I mean. Derek pulls me into a hug and that’s when the tears and sobbing start, and I don’t have the strength to stop them.


End file.
